In order to effectively fire a projectile over long distances, a bipod is used to ensure stability of the firearm. Traditional or conventional bipods for firearms, however, are based on designs that are focused on stability, but ignore speed or efficiency in configuring the bipod for firing the projectile or for collapsing the bipod during movement (which involves carrying the firearm). A number of these traditional or conventional bipods, in fact, require two hands to adjust or (re)configure the bipods to set up a shot or to set the firearm (with the bipod) for movement. Such traditional or conventional bipods are thus ill-suited for situations or activities that require speed and mobility (such as during firearm competitions or during live engagement with an enemy force, etc.).
Recent developments in the design of bipods have improved the efficiency (e.g., in terms of single-handed use) in configuring the bipod for use or for mobility, but such bipods still require time to configure the bipod, and in some cases may be difficult to configure while the user is in a prone position with the butt stock of the firearm pressed against his or her shoulder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bipod design for a firearm that further improves efficiency and ease of (re)configuration of the bipod while providing stable support for the firearm and limiting excessive weight of the bipod.